


you have your body (but it's living)

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Qetsiyah’s curled up on him, fingers toying with his chest. “You’re my favorite doppelganger you know.”





	you have your body (but it's living)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the delta riggs' stars, set sometime mid s4

Qetsiyah’s curled up on him, fingers toying with his chest. “You’re my favorite doppelganger you know.”   
  
Stefan snorts, “Because I had sex with you?”   
  
“Ass,” she says, pinching him with a bit of magic. “No, because Elena and Tom- they were truly destined to be together. They matched in a way that no other pair has, and then you came in with your supernatural shenanigans and made it impossible.”   
  
He freezes beneath her, and she laughs, “And after all of that you don’t even keep her for yourself. How could you not be my favorite Stefan?”   
  
“You know why I’m here.”  
  
“Of course I do,” she scoffs. “But I wasn’t going to say no to sex with this body again, especially with you in it. There’s a reason you’re always picked first.”   
  
Picked first, but never enough. No one ever stays- fuck, he can’t let her get in his head. His brother’s happy, that matters.   
  
She sits up, “Do you want to brood some more, or are you good to go again? Maybe I have more information about a magical pen or such tripe.”  
  
Stefan pulls her down into a heated kiss, doesn’t want to laugh or think at all. 


End file.
